My Little Portal
My Little Portal is a series of fanmade animated videos created and released on YouTube by Christian David Cerda. It is a crossover between My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the Portal video game series, featuring characters from the former, and settings and plot devices reminiscient of the latter. The plot focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle, who awakens from cryogenic sleep at the scientific research facility Celestria Laboratories ten years after a disastrous incident forces it to be relocated to the moon. The first episode was released on July 6, 2012. The series was featured on Kotaku, where it was praised it for its amateur voice performances and animation, but criticized for dragging out in certain scenes. __TOC__ Episodes Episode 1: Unforeseen Consequences Cranky Doodle Donkey thanks Pinkie Pie for coming to the Equestria Laboratories scientific research facility to help set up a party celebrating the activation of the facility's newest AI robot, DISCoRD, modeled and named after the draconequus. The head scientist, Doctor Brown, is hesitant to launch the new AI system before further inspection, but his subordinate Doctor Whooves says that Cranky wants it operational as soon as possible. Shortly after DISCoRD is activated, a power surge occurs, and the robot becomes hostile, violently attacking Cranky, Brown, and Pinkie. Whooves finds that he cannot shut the system off as DISCoRD's activation switch is jammed, and flees the room in an elevator. Donning a HEV Suit and armed with a Hoofheld Portal Device, Whooves enters the facility's basement to reactivate CELesTIA and LUNA, two older AI robots modeled after the royal sisters, in order to stop DISCoRD. He encounters Rainbow Dash, a test subject who came to the basement during the power surge. Whooves tells her about the situation above, and they agree to split up so Rainbow Dash can evacuate the scientists. Whooves successfully reactivates CELesTIA and LUNA, and contacts Rainbow Dash as she enters DISCoRD's blood-stained chamber. Before she can reply, Rainbow Dash is attacked by DISCoRD. CELesTIA and LUNA enter the chamber and, after a brief fight, deactivate DISCoRD. Whooves arrives to find Rainbow Dash nearly dead. DISCoRD tells Whooves to prepare for "unforeseen consequences" before shutting down. In Canterlot, Cranky is tried by a furious Princess Celestia for the incident at Equestria Laboratories. Celestia tells him his actions warrant the highest form of punishment. She instead allows him to continue his scientific research in "a very secluded environment" as the camera pans to the moon. Episode 2: Wake-Up Call Twilight Sparkle sends a letter to Princess Celestia agreeing to the princess's offer to join the science program at the new lunar facility, renamed Celestia Laboratories, despite what had happened to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash undergoes an extensive surgical operation supervised by Doctor Brown and Nurse Redheart, receiving cybernetic implants. Redheart notices that Rainbow Dash is still conscious, and fears how the pegasus will react once the operation is finished. Brown assures her that he and his team will make sure Rainbow Dash won't remember anything. Ten years later, Celestia Laboratories has been long-abandoned and is run entirely by automated systems, while the pony test subjects, including Twilight, are in cryogenic sleep. A Personality Core with Pinkie's personality stumbles upon DISCoRD's inactive skeletal frame. She accidentally bumps into DISCoRD's activation switch, reactivating the AI robot. Pinkie flees and bumps into CELesTIA, alerting her to DISCoRD reactivation as he announces his intent to wreak chaos in the facility again. CELesTIA awakens Twilight from cryosleep and instructs her to stop DISCoRD by finding the Elements of Harmony using information downloaded into the Pinkie Core. DISCoRD decides to put Twilight through the facility's test chambers to find him. Twilight arms herself with a Portal Gun, and is forbidden by DISCoRD from magically teleporting through his tests under the threat of harder challenges. Together, Twilight and Pinkie clear the first test chamber and move on to the next one. Episode 3: The ARK The third episode opens with a flashback where Rainbow Dash awakens after her operation to find herself turned into a cyborg. She cries in anger at the scientists who did this to her before her memories are automatically erased. In the present, Twilight and Pinkie clear the second test chamber and find one of the Elements of Harmony: a Generosity Core with Rarity's personality. DISCoRD teases Twilight over her inability to remember anything from before she awoke in Celestia Laboratories. Pinkie and Rarity remark that they are also missing their memories. At the end of the third chamber, Twilight discovers another Element of Harmony: a Kindness Cube that behaves like Fluttershy, who helps them exit the chamber. Twilight asks DISCoRD what he knows about her, but he refuses to answer. In the next chamber, DISCoRD sends down another test subject to join the group and introduces her as someone who remembers Twilight. The subject enters the chamber and is revealed to be Trixie. Episode 4: Malicious Intent In another flashback, Shining Armor visits Celestia Laboratories to oversee the testing of their newest DASH-E sentry robot modeled after Rainbow Dash for use against the changelings. He requests the scientists to make filly-sized robots for easier transportation. After Shining Armor leaves to find Twilight, Doctor Brown confides with Doctor Whooves that, while disassembling DISCoRD, he has discovered that the cause of the AI robot's rampage was not a malfunction, but because someone had sabotaged its AI. Suspecting a changeling spy is responsible, the two agree to keep the discovery to themselves at the risk of alerting the spy. In the present, Trixie is angered that Twilight doesn't remember her. As the group makes their way through the fourth test chamber, they are spotted by three filly-shaped sentry robots resembling Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, who decide to go after them. Twilight and Trixie argue about the purpose of their mission: Twilight insists they must do as CELesTIA says, while Trixie suspects that she is using them to retake the facility for herself, and notes that she and Twilight appear to be the only ordinary ponies in the facility. Trixie suggests they stop CELesTIA instead of DISCoRD, but Twilight refuses to abandon her friends, and the two part ways. The group arrives at a robot assembly lab where DASH-E is kept. They also activate an inert, dragon-shaped robot named SPIKE, whose name sounds familiar to Twilight. SPIKE, who is also missing his memories, says he was powered down by Doctor Whooves for transport from Equestria Laboratories. To his confusion, Twilight tells him she does not know who Doctor Whooves or what Equestria Laboratories are. She asks Pinkie about the facility's history, to which Pinkie says she remembers everything up to the Fall of Canterlot, an event that occurred ten years ago. Episode 5: Heart of Darkness The episode opens in Tartarus, where Queen Chrysalis approaches a restrained King Sombra. The unicorn king transfers his magic into Chrysalis, turning her hair blue and the tip of her horn red, before expiring. In Celestia Laboratories, Twilight drinks a "flashback time potion" developed by Zecora in the facility's alchemy lab to discover what happened during the Fall of Canterlot. The flashback begins with Twilight (as an alicorn princess) and Fluttershy enjoying a picnic near Canterlot when Fluttershy is maimed by a changeling. Twilight kills the changeling and rushes Fluttershy to Nurse Redheart and Doctor Whooves in the city. She then goes to the castle to warn Princess Luna of the changelings' presence. A hole is suddenly blown in the castle wall, and the princesses look out to see a swarm of changelings approaching in the distance. Having left the Elements of Harmony in Ponyville, Twilight suggests they bring in the new sentries developed in Celestia Laboratories to help repel the upcoming invasion. A battle between the ponies and changelings erupts, with Twilight and her friends participating while Fluttershy is fitted with new leg braces. A platoon of robot sentries is soon deployed, led by the mechanized Rainbow Dash, and begins wiping out the changeling army. Disillusioned by the violent battle, a female changeling named Christalia disguises herself as a pony and helps evacuate the city before being caught by her fellow changelings. Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis—who is burdened by King Sombra's taunting voice throughout the battle—enters the castle throne room to battle Princess Celestia, killing Shining Armor in the process. The queen then disguises herself and Celestia as each other, causing Twilight to mistakenly impale and kill Celestia with her horn. As Twilight grieves over Celestia's death, Chrysalis tears her wings off and she loses consciousness. Twilight reawakens on a Celestia Laboratories shuttle alongside her battle-weary friends and Princess Luna. Luna remains behind to hold off the attacking changelings as the others lift off, but the shuttle is shot down; Applejack falls out of the craft while Twilight hits her head and is knocked out again. Twilight once again awakens in Celestia Laboratories, having lost her memories, and is greeted by CELesTIA. Applejack, now fitted with mechanical legs, confronts Doctor Brown and warns him not to subject Twilight to the same robotization as he did Rainbow Dash. Doctor Brown smiles as Applejack leaves, his eyes flashing green. Episode 6: Obsidian Highland Doctor Whooves meets with his colleague, Professor Bill Neigh, at a Manehattan nightclub immediately after the Fall of Canterlot. Neigh discusses his interest in mass-producing Rainbow Dash's cybernetic suit for use by the Canterlot Royal Army to aid in the war against the changelings. Whooves, who says he originally designed the suit for medical purposes, staunchly opposes the idea of stripping other ponies of their memories and free will in order to operate these suits like Rainbow Dash. As an alternative, Whooves gives Neigh the designs of a prototype exo-suit he developed at their old company, Obsidian Highland (a parody of Black Mesa). Neigh leaves after offering Whooves to return to their "old team" and giving him his Obsidian ID card, which Whooves takes after a moment of consideration. Cast NOTE: All voice actors from Episodes 1 through 4 are credited by their YouTube usernames. * adoxographist - Derpy * AngelinTrainingx3 - Nurse Redheart * CrazzyDrummer66 - Doctor Brown (ep. 1-3) * Ginryu27 - Sweetie Belle (ep. 4) * Harry101UK - Doctor Brown (ep. 4-) * Hnilmik (Kimlinh Tran) - Rarity * ILuvBoysInDresses - Scootaloo * itsannachloem - Maud Pie and Nightmare Rarity * LuluPopVampire - Rainbow Dash * magpiepony - Trixie Lulamoon * MakiaLink - Princess Celestia * MaxFirestormMusic - Doctor Whooves * MeleePrincess (Kira Buckland) - Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy * missbunniswan - Pinkie Pie (ep. 4-) * MsIkarishipper - Princess Cadance * OptimusSmyth - Discord * otiscat123 - Sweetie Belle (ep. ?) * PaintStarMLP - Apple Bloom * PonyArtistEris - Trixie * PonyPokey - Cranky Doodle Donkey * PrincessRil - Princess Luna * Razamafoo - King Sombra * SheilaMGagne - Spike, Christalia * SimbagaVA - Pinkie Pie (ep. 1-3) * TheDandyman009 - Changeling Commander * VACyphir - Flash Sentry * WildHamster321 - Zecora * xigbarassasin - Shining Armor * YourGuitarGirlEm - Queen Chrysalis References External links * Official website * Christian David Cerda's "ChristiansCartoons" YouTube account * Christian David Cerda's deviantART account Category:Fanmade videos Category:Crossover